


Naegiri Week 2020: Fluff Edition

by TheOverlordOfIce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kisses, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri Week 2020, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordOfIce/pseuds/TheOverlordOfIce
Summary: A collection of short stories to celebrate these two cute dorks trying to flirt with each other without dying from embarrassment. My contribution to Naegiri Week in the crappy year 2020.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 70
Kudos: 83





	1. Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations to everyone!
> 
> You guys remember me? I'm that dude who writes from time to time before disappearing into oblivion. So... I know I have several stories in dire need of continuation, and I'm working on them! But I always wanted to participate in one of those weeks dedicated to a pairing so why not try my hand at the classic vanilla ship that is Naegiri?
> 
> So here I am, trying to write seven short chapters with only a few days before the deadline... Wish me luck!
> 
> The prompt for this one is: Sweet.

Kyoko Kirigiri wasn't the most romantic girl in Hope's Peak. She had some troubles reading the romantic social cues expected from a relationship and often didn't express her feelings the way she wanted. Still, neither was she a quitter.

The Kirigiri skills were useful for investigating any subject, and romance was no different, however, she will never tell anyone about this investigation.

Hours of thorough investigation went into watching romance movies and reading shoujo manga, borrowed from the Hifumi, of course. Some of the information gathered was contradictory and others simply unrealistic but the detective gained a new insight into the role of a girlfriend that would no doubt surprise that bundle of hope named Makoto Naegi.

The pale detective decided to start with a simple but essential skill anyone, not only a girlfriend, should have: Cooking!

Truth is, Kyoko had never cooked before. Her detective work often consumed most of her time, and many nights she survived with coffee and microwave dinners. However, she was confident in claiming this endeavor for cooking was nothing but chemistry's less gifted cousin. All that's needed is a recipe book and discipline, the purple apron covering her front was there for security measures.

After a few failed attempts, Kyoko gained two things: a new respect for the cooks all around the world, and a fresh bento. An unexpected wave of pride surged from the detective upon inspecting her work: Steamy white rice glimmering like jewels under the sun, an assortment of fresh vegetables equally fresh and delicious, and the classic but always mouthwatering mini-sausages. She even took the extra-effort of slicing them into tiny octopi.

And she finished just in time, for classes were about to begin and Kyoko wasn't one to be late. Neither could she wait for a certain Luckster's reaction.

_**/-/** _

"I made you a bento." Kyoko's delivery was cold and professional, her usual mask was in place to avoid her feelings going out of control and ruin her plan.

They were sitting on a bench in a secluded spot in the school to avoid any undesired onlookers and the detective moved into action the moment the boy reached for his own food. Said boy was now looking at the square box as if Kyoko pulled some legendary treasure. He blinked once, then twice, then he took it in his hand.

His hazel eyes sparkled with pure joy as he looked at her. "I... I don't know what to say."

"'Thank you', would be a good start." The girl found it easier to still her nervous heart when she teased the open book that was her boyfriend.

"O-of course, thank you! I will treasure this for the rest of my life!"

"Fufufu, you are supposed to eat it."

In the whole world, there were only a handful of people that could make Kyoko laugh. It’s not that she didn't enjoy humor or jokes, but she wasn't the type to laugh out loud; she at most gave a small chuckle. And one of those people was the boy who currently was taking his first bite of the food.

Makoto chewed the rice for a bit before swallowing it, the smile he gave her was almost blinding. "It's delicious!"

Kyoko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding but recovered and gave the boy a smile of her own. "Glad to know you enjoy my work. Please go on."

It was a curious feeling, the girl never knew how gratifying could be to see someone enjoy something you made with such delight.

Kyoko almost missed the flinch the boy made at the second bite, it was probably nothing important but enough to make the girl suspicious.

"Makoto, is something wrong?" Her detective senses activated and she focused all of them on the boy.

"Huh? Nothing I can think of... why?"

There it was, that slight fear in his tone and the way he gripped the chopsticks harder when she asked. Subtle clues that a good detective would miss. Kyoko was better than good.

"You mind if I have a bite?" A rhetorical question. Kyoko tore the bento box off his hands before Makoto had any chance of answering or fighting back and brought some of the food to her lips.

The reaction was immediate and Kyoko coughed the food out before covering her mouth. The food didn't taste dramatically bad but the strange taste was enough to make the girl spit it out by instinct; it should not taste sweet. Purple eyes widened in realization.

Kyoko put sugar instead of salt.

How could she make such a basic mistake? Not only that but she didn't bother to taste it before to make sure it was edible. A gloved hand rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to get rid of the irritation building inside of her.

She wished Makoto told her the truth instead of trying to hide her mistake, but the girl wasn't angry at him; he had tried to protect her feelings. Kyoko was mad at herself and the sloppy job she performed.

She kept her eyes closed while speaking. "Apologies, I should have been more thorough. Next time I won't commit such oversh-"

_Munch munch munch._

Was Makoto eating while she tried to apologize? Ok, now she was mad at him. Such lack of empathy won't be tolerated, but as she got ready for a scolding that would make a grown man grovel with regret, she was stopped by the sight of Makoto eating the bento she made.

She asked him, not bothering to hide the confusion in her voice. "What are you doing? You don't have to act, I already know it is bad."

The Luckster tried to speak with a mouth full of rice and vegetables but was reminded of his manners at the last second. After washing it down with some water he began to explain. "Is not that at all, Kyoko. Sure the taste is... interesting but I want to finish it because..."

His cheeks began to gain a pink hue and the boy's eyes began to wander as if the answer was written somewhere around them. Kyoko didn't understand the hesitation but let the boy gather his words and courage.

After nodding to himself, Makoto looked at her. "I can see that you put lots of work into this. Even if it didn't end up perfect, I don't think it should be thrown away. So I'm going to eat it all!" The boy blurted that last part as embarrassment piled up inside of him, but he had something else to say. "And... Um... I always wanted to eat your cooking..."

Kyoko found the whole thing highly unfair, she wanted to feel bad and angry for her mistakes and here he was acting all cute and adorable, and making her blush and smile. Cheeky Makoto...

"I see you have high expectations of me... Fine by me, but I'm gonna need something to motivate myself."

Before Makoto could ask what, Kyoko leaned into a kiss.

The sweet taste wasn't that bad, after all.


	2. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I actually don't know if the stories have to have the word from the prompt in them or they just have to be related to it... Probably should have asked beforehand.
> 
> The prompt for this one is: Work

The Future Foundation, an organization founded by the alumni of the destroyed Hope's Peak academy. These brave souls fought against the despair born from the academy's underbelly, wishing to get their old, peaceful world back.

The survivors of class 78 weren't impressed.

For what it was worth, most of the people in the organization work tirelessly to fix the world and help others, and the group of teens respected and supported that. The problem lied with most of the branch leaders. A few were nice and friendly but others looked down on them and had their own selfish agenda. One of them literally growled at Makoto the moment he saw the Luckster!

Not very inspiring. Still, the group didn't have many options left, it was either work for them or go back to fend for themselves in a world full of Junko's followers. Not only that but since their victory was televised, the Future Foundation wished to use them as a symbol of hope, making Makoto essentially their poster boy. It wasn't a bad plan and the foundation was their best option at getting back their memories too.

After a background check on them and a week of testing how they would fare on the job, everyone was assigned a role. Kyoko would be the leader of a new branch with Makoto and a very offended Byakuya working under her; his several objections about having Kyoko as his leader only made her smug smile wider.

Aoi and Yasuhiro were sent to different branches more focussed on physical labor. While poor Toko got stuck as an intern, the higher-ups thought she should be thankful she wasn't in a jail cell thanks to the crimes of her other half. The writer felt many things but not thankful.

Currently, everyone was on their posts and working diligently but there was something that had Makoto worried for a while now. His boss emerged from her office and locked eyes with him before calling him inside. The boy's nerves stirred in his stomach but he followed.

Makoto was wearing the uniform of the Future Foundation but it was nothing more than a black suit with a tie, he felt almost naked without his hoodie but not even his status as the Ultimate Hope was enough to let him break the dress-code.

The bright side was how well Kyoko pulled her uniform, being professional and stylish at the same time, but now it wasn't the time to admire her. Behind her desk, Kyoko observed Makoto with a serious look. Her gloved hands resting on the desk.

"Thanks for coming, I called you here because I want to know if you are familiar with the work ethics. Specifically, the part concerning romantic relationships."

And there it was, Makoto's worst fear became real. Managing to keep away the disappointment for his voice, Makoto answered. "I do, we are forbidden to have them unless said relationship has been in effect for at least a year before joining the foundation." It was a stupid and contrived rule and Makoto had the feeling a certain couple of lovebirds had it modified so it didn't affect them.

It didn't help the grief weighing down on his spirit. In the latest stages of the killing game, Makoto and Kyoko had grown closer than any of the two thought possible. He still remembers how they held hands while being transported to Future Foundation and it made his chest warm and fuzzy. 

Makoto had hoped to pursue those feelings into a relationship with her, but now...

"You are correct." The head of the branch closed her eyes with a sober feeling. Before opening them again with a no-nonsense attitude. "But as your boss, I consider it an idiotic rule and order you to ignore it."

"Yes, ma'am. I will... huh?" His eyes must’ve been comically bulging right now judging by Kyoko's amused smile, but the symbol of hope was too busy taking the implications to be bothered by it. "W-wait, does that mean... Won't we get into trouble if the rest discover it?"

"Not at all, they won't let go of the last Kirigiri and the Ultimate Hope because of some outdated regulation. We only have to make sure it doesn't interfere with our work... If you think it's a good idea." Those last words were more soft-spoken than the rest.

Makoto couldn't believe what she was implying, maybe his alarm clock ran out of batteries again and he was still dreaming. The Luckster was determined to grab said dream and not let it go. "It won't, I will make sure of it ma'am."

"Kyoko." 

"R-right, Kyoko. So, anything else I can help with?"

The detective rose from her seat and looked at Makoto with a strange gleam on her purple eyes. "I have a few ideas."

The blinds were lowered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they kissed and cuddled for an hour before Byakuya interrupted them.


	3. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 out of 7, we are reaching the half-point but I can't slow down. Although I'm making all of it short stories for the sake of my sanity, just quick fluff to lift your spirits.
> 
> This story is for the prompt: Sunset.

Kyoko's feet ached terribly after a long day of work. Usually, the detective left the leg work to the police and focused all her attention on finding clues. But this criminal was devilishly cunning and tricky, so much that Kyoko had to spend the whole day tracking them down and even got involved in a chase.

The lawbreaker now rested in a prison cell and the detective felt proud but tired. She could hear the sweet calling of her bed, seducing the girl towards a sweet slumber, at least until the light coming from the Art classroom caught her attention. Probably Hifumi staying late again to finish one of his works or that religious, foreign girl creating something in the name of her god.

Call it detective's curiosity but Kyoko couldn't resist a small peek inside, if not she would be wondering about who was in the room the whole night. She pushed the door enough to open a crack to see through, Kyoko was rather surprised at what she saw, or rather, who.

Instead of her usual suspects, it was Makoto Naegi, the one standing in front of a canvas, a wet brush in one hand, and a paint palette in the other. She couldn't see his face or the painting but his posture told her the boy was deep in concentration. Kyoko couldn't resist the urge to come out of hiding and get closer. Her steps were silent like a panther about to pounce on its prey. As amusing as doing such a thing may be, Kyoko settled with a gentle poke on his back.

Makoto jumped a little as if someone just shocked him, drops of orange paint flew from his brush and landed on the floor. He turned around and his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Kyoko? You almost made me puke my heart!"

The boy didn't look too angry so Kyoko let herself chuckle softly. "Apologies, I simply couldn't resist." The detective wasn't one for teasing but she made an exception whenever Makoto was involved, she never got tired of seeing that adorable, angry pout. "If I may ask, why are you here so late? Are you behind an assignment?"

"Nothing like that." Makoto turned around to face the canvas, the once white cloth was now covered by vibrant, warm colors. "Lately, I've been thinking about picking up a hobby to pass the time. So I'm trying my hand at painting." The boy stopped and gave the girl a sheepish smile, scratching a cheek and leaving a smudge of paint on it. "The school won't be calling me the Ultimate Painter anytime soon though."

How did Makoto do it? How did he manage to be such a meek, clumsy guy and at the same time being such an inspiring sight? Kyoko had pondered that question a lot the past few weeks but couldn't find a satisfying answer.

"And yet here you are, practicing at night." She retrieved a handkerchief from one of her pockets and wiped clean the boy's cheek, she couldn't rub away the pink that overtook it.

"K-Kyoko..." The embarrassment he was feeling wasn't enough to stop the radiant smile on his face.

"Besides..." The detective turned to the painting, admiring it with a discerning eye. "I think it's a beautiful sunflower."

Makoto's smile went away as fast as it appeared and Kyoko had the feeling she just screwed up big time.

"It's supposed to be a sunset..."

Kyoko turned to see the boy, then to the painting and Makoto again. "O-of course, now that I see it under this light..."

Her words came in a hurry and tripped over each other; she was a better liar than this but the situation caught her off guard. The more she talked about his abstract style and the composition of colors, the more nervous she got. She was grateful to Makoto for stopping her.

"R-relax! It's fine! I told you it's just a hobby, no need to get flustered."

The smile came back to his face but it wasn't as bright and wide as before, a fact that made her chest tight with guilt. But the sky would turn red before Kyoko let her mistake hurt the boy.

The girl got back her calm demeanor but now there was cold determination mixed with it. "I can't let it go so easily, not after saying something so rude."

"It wasn't so rude..."

"Nevertheless, let me know if I can help you with anything." She didn't miss the way his hazel eyes shimmered, wheels turning inside his head. Makoto was an open book but Kyoko never got tired of reading it. "I see you have something on your mind."

"If you wouldn't mind... would you be my model?" If the pink in his cheeks was a kindle before, now it escalated into an inferno.

"A model? I don't mind but would you not prefer someone with more experience?" To Kyoko's knowledge, a model just has to stay still and quiet for a matter of time until the painting was finished but she was no expert.

"You see, I heard that to make a beautiful portrait you need a beautiful model. S-so I thought..."

Makoto stood still, waiting for an answer that never came. By now Kyoko should have said something but the silence was absolute, hanging over their heads like a heavy cloud.

"Is that all?" Kyoko's words were devoid of any tone, robotically almost, and her face betrayed no emotion or thought.

"Huh? Y-yeah but you don't have to-"

"I will. See you tomorrow. Goodnight." After the barrage of words, Kyoko turned around so fast that Makoto had to duck to not be struck by a whip of lavender hair.

Seeing the detective power walk out of the room was quite the sight but Makoto was sure he messed up. Why did he try to be smooth with her? That's not his style! "She is probably mad..."

An hour later and Kyoko kept rolling in bed, wide awake. She entered that damn room to quench her curiosity and get a good night's rest.

How could it backfire so hard?

"Cheeky Makoto..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't even have a real sunset and I only mention it once!
> 
> Loopholes are a blessing!


	4. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a cliche but I got inspired by a cute piece of art so you have to bear it with me. Besides, there are lots of better writers doing this challenge so don't be picky!
> 
> The prompt for this story is: Rain.

Kyoko loved rainy days.

Sitting on her favorite armchair with a good book and an even better cup of coffee while the soothing sound of rain enveloped her was one of her favorite moments.

Now, Kyoko stood in a cramped subway station with a bunch of strangers because she didn't pack an umbrella and her love for rainy days dwindled with each passing second. In her bad mood, Kyoko blamed several people for this: Herself for not being prepared for such a thing, the people in the station making it so crowded, but most of all, Kyoko blamed that damn weather girl.

That woman found a strong and relentless enemy in Kyoko Kirigiri, she better watch her back.

Kyoko sighed, feeling a little better after the mental rambling. Sure, it was silly and a tad childish but if she couldn't be silly and childish in her own mind then where?

"Kyoko? Is that you?" A voice that she knew very well called her name and the detective turned to see a short boy pushing his way through a sea of people. Finally, Makoto stood in front of her with a bit of a ragged breath and a smile. "Guess the rain caught you too, huh?"

"Obviously..." The detective regretted saying that the moment she saw Makoto flinching. He was only trying to make small talk but her bad mood got the better of her for a second, Kyoko bowed to him. As much as she could. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

The Luckster waved her concerns away, he was understanding like that. "Don't sweat it, you probably have places to be. Being a busy girl and all."

A fair assessment, more often than not Kyoko was busy with some investigation or school project and this wasn't an exception. "You are correct, the police are waiting for my take in a case but if I don't get there soon they will have to go on without it." Is not that Kyoko thought little of other detectives but they asked for her help for a reason.

Makoto scratched his cheek and gave the girl an apologetic look. "Really sorry to hear that, can't help but to think that my bad luck may be at fault here."

"Are you suggesting your luck is powerful enough to change the weather just to inconvenience me and make you look bad in front of me?" The raised eyebrow showed how Kyoko thought that such an idea was ludicrous but she couldn't help but smile at how amusing it sounded.

"Of course not... Maybe a little..."

Kyoko's smile widened. "If I can ask, what were you doing before being trapped by the rain?"

"I was buying a manga for Komaru." Makoto lifted a manga volume wrapped in plastic, the cover consisted of a high-school girl with a troubled expression and the title _'The Bomb Inside of Her'._ "It's Komaru's favorite."

"Always the diligent big brother, aren't you."

"Actually, I lost at rock-paper-scissors..."

"Oh..."

The two students kept enjoying each other's company while waiting for the rain to stop, but there was no such luck. Kyoko knew she could do nothing but wait but she found her eyes wandering to the clock's station more and more often. Maybe she could make a run for it...

Makoto must have noticed, for he came with a plan to help her. "I have an idea."

The boy took off his jacket and handed it to Kyoko, the zipper of his hoodie went down and the detective was confused but interested, maybe for the wrong reasons but still...

It was strange to see the Luckster wearing only a shirt; said piece of clothing was deep green and had the slogan _'Meat Teens'_ at the front. Curious.

Makoto put back his jacket but kept his green hoodie in his hand. "Use this as a cover from the rain, it won't cover you completely but is better than anything."

Kyoko took the hoodie and looked at it. Such a simple gesture, and yet...

"You are too kind... I'll accept but only if we go together."

Makoto tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy. "But the hoodie isn't big enough for the two of us. Is true that my house is close to the police station but..."

"We go together or we stay together, I won't accept anything else." Kyoko raised the hoodie like a makeshift tarp to shield her head and upper body against the rain. Purple eyes locked on the boy, calling him to get closer.

Makoto shifted in place for a bit before doing so, helping hold up the hoodie. They were close enough so their hips and shoulder touched a bit; his body radiated a warmth that she was grateful for.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah..."

And with that, the two teens ran into the rain.

**_/-/_ **

Kyoko and Makoto reached the police station after five minutes of running. Warm steam came with every heavy breath they took but they reached their destination.

The hoodie plan was a complete... failure.

The hoodie kept the rain from falling directly on their heads, that was true. But it did nothing to keep the wind from hurling it at their faces and their running just made things worse.

She looked at Makoto; his usually spiky hair was now soggy and clinging to his head, all except for that stubborn lock of hair at the top. And judging by how she had to move some stray locks of damp hair from her face, Kyoko was in a similar situation.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then began to laugh.

"Hahaha, that was a bust."

"Heh, seems that way but we arrived on time so it worked in the end. Come, let's go inside."

The receptionist at the door was kind enough to give them some towels to dry themselves and let them stay inside until the downpour stopped.

"I have to go for a bit, feel free to leave if the rain halts."

Makoto gave her a determined smile, eyes looking at hers. "We go together or we stay together, I won't accept anything else."

Kyoko chuckled. Two times in a day must be a new record. "I see... better take care of this fast, then." The detective waved her hand and went inside one of the elevators, hoping that the rain would keep at it for a bit longer.

Kyoko loved rainy days.


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a huge reference to a certain movie, can you guess which?
> 
> The prompt for this story is: Touch

"You look thin. Are you eating well, baby?"

"Yes mom, the food here is great but please, don't call me that. I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Don't be silly, you will always be my baby."

Makoto thanked the heavens that this kind of banter occurred in his room, far away from unwanted listeners that no doubt will use it to make fun of him.

It wasn't like talking face to face with his family, but the weekly video-call helped them to maintain contact with each other. It always was the same with his mother; she asked her son if he was eating well, how were his friends, and told him his little sister's last adventure. This time it was about her beating a bunch of kids at some game in the park; she could be really competitive.

"... but everything turned out alright after she apologized to their parents." Makoto's mother told from the screen of the boy's monitor. Her face was too close to the camera, again.

"That's great mom... say, is dad home? I wanna ask him something" The boy tried to sound as casual as possible, not wanting to worry her mother.

"He came home a bit ago, let me get him." The mother of two walked out of the frame but her words could still be heard. "Darling? Makoto wants to talk with you."

It took the man of the house a few minutes to replace his wife in front of the computer, minutes which Makoto used by ordering what he wanted to say in his head.

"Hey, there champ. Are you doing fine?" The man was still wearing his suit from work but his tired face beamed with a smile; at the end of the day, seeing his son was pure joy.

Makoto smiled back and even stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the childish nickname. "Glad to see you too dad, and yes, I'm doing good." That was the easy part, now it came the embarrassing one. "Dad, I wanted to ask you... do you... d-do you have any advice about... talking to girls?"

Makoto wanted to shut down his computer and crawl under the bed until the end of the world arrived; he sounded like a little kid. Is not that the Luckster had problems talking to people of the opposite sex. He had many friends who happen to be girls but as time passed one of his said friends grew to be a bit more than a friend. And the desire to ask her to be even more than that grew inside of him each passing day.

But he couldn't ask his dad directly about pick-up lines!

Luckily for Makoto, his dad seemed to understand. "To girls? Or, to one girl in particular?"

Now his father was looking at him with knowing eyes as he propped his chin on the palm of his hand. Makoto hated how right he was but couldn't say anything about it.

"I-if you don't know just say so!"

"Hold your horses son, I didn't say that. See there are a few secrets I could share with you but I will give you the best one of all." The older Naegi leaned closer to the camera, whispering as if they were in the same room together. "Do you know about the **Shoulder Touch**?"

"The... Shoulder Touch?" His father made it sound like some type of secret technique... Makoto thought it sounded a bit lame.

"Yes! It's the most powerful weapon in my arsenal." As Makoto used all of his willpower to stop himself from thinking about his dad flirting, the man kept talking. "I assure you, that mysterious girl of yours will melt on your arms."

Now that caught the boy's attention and his overactive imagination began to paint a picture. A blushing detective laid on his arms, face pink as a peach and breath ragged and hot. Her pink soft lips searching for company, slowly parted, reaching for his...

Makoto leaned forward until he was sitting at the end of his chair. "Please, teach me how to do it!"

"Wow there tiger! First, you have to cool your jets and promise to use it with responsibility."

Makoto felt another kind of embarrassment bubble inside of his chest, he wasn't a lady-killer that lusted after girls! After calming himself, he nodded.

"I promise."

"Good. Now, this is how it works: Lock eyes with the girl and walk towards her with confidence. Once you two are face to face, put your hand on her shoulder, put your best smile, and say..." The patriarch of the Naegi household raised an eyebrow and gave the best smile he could muster before speaking in a smooth voice. "... **Hey~** "

"..."

"..."

"T-that's it?" Makoto was expecting... he didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this.

His father, now with a normal face, wasn't happy with the boy's lack of reaction. "Don't knock it until you try it, son! How do you think I swoon your mother?"

Makoto let out a tired sigh, he may as well give it a try. What's the worst it could happen? _"She may think I'm some kind of creep and hate me for the rest of my life..."_ Nothing too serious, but his father did try to help so the boy smiled at him. "Thanks dad, love you."

"Love you too, son."

And that's when the Naegi matriarch came back to the room, or maybe she never left? "So what is this I hear about a girl? Is my sweet boy in love? Who is the lucky lady? That girl you always talk about? What was her name? Kyok-"

Makoto ended the call.

_**/-/** _

Kyoko had to admit that the cafeteria's coffee wasn't bad. It wasn't the best she ever tasted by a long shot but way better than that brown water some people dared to call coffee. In fact, she will have another one just because she felt like it.

But her advance came to a halt when her purple eyes crossed the line of sight with hazel ones. Talking about eyes, there was a sight for sore ones. Makoto, her cute classmate, was staring directly at her which was rather flattering to her. That's when things took a turn for the strange.

The short boy began to walk towards her, legs and arms swinging stiff like when Keebo had rusty on his joints, and his eyes were wide and unblinking.

Once the two of them were standing a couple of steps from each other, Kyoko was tempted to ask if Makoto was feeling okay. But when the boy bared his teeth and adopted a pained expression, she knew he wasn't okay. Poor boy must be in a great deal of pain.

The detective didn't resist when Makoto clutched her shoulder with his hand in a clear call for help. "H-heeeey~"

The squeaky greeting threw Kyoko off, was her deduction about him being in pain mistaken? But if so, what was all this? Her Kirigiri brain worked overtime to reach an answer in record time.

Maybe it was some trendy way of saying hello? Makoto always got caught in what was popular one way or another. The poor Luckster was now sweating and his lips twitched into that unsettling grin, better to respond in kind.

Her gloved hand came to rest gently on his shoulder, Kyoko's lips curved into a sweet smile and when she spoke, the girl used her most smooth and soothing voice to calm him down.

_**"Hey~"** _

Makoto's whole body shook as if a bolt of lightning went through him and his knees buckled as he fell, Kyoko managed to grab him just in time. Her purple eyes scanned the boy's face in panic.

A blushing Luckster laid on his arms, face pink as a peach and breath ragged and hot. His pink soft lips searching for company, slowly parted, reaching for hers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shoulder Touch has great power, but with great power comes great responsibility.


	6. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this one, I like the idea but I feel the execution isn't all that great.
> 
> The prompt for this one is: Date

Makoto thought of many good ways to spend a Saturday, like reading his favorite manga, playing games until his eyes hurt, goofing around with his friends, etc...

Spending said valuable time inside a courtroom wasn't one of his top options; it didn't make it to the Top 10. At least he wasn't the one on trial.

Oh no. The police could run an intensive investigation on the boy and they will have to push it real hard to accuse him of even jaywalking.

Makoto sat on one of the benches of the courtroom as a spectator, silently watching the legal procedures take place to determine justice. But his motives weren't all that pure, Makoto didn't come here to see the legal system flex its muscle but to see a person.

Said person now sat on the witness' stand, calm but determined purple eyes gazed at the front, a gloved hand coming up to tuck a strand of lavender hair behind her ear. In Makoto's eyes, Kyoko looked like a queen.

She wasn't on trial either, the concept of the young detective being judged as a criminal was as idiotic as it was insulting. In some cases, the prosecutor called to testify professionals in certain fields to make things easy for the jury to understand.

The crime in question was a multiple homicide and the scene was quite a mess. The fact that the girl also helped in said investigation made her perfect for said job. If not for a certain lawyer...

There weren't many people that managed to piss off the symbol of understanding that was Makoto Naegi, but this defense lawyer with his cheap green suit and greasy hair was one of the chosen ones.

"And are you sure the investigation was conducted properly? We know how messy high-schoolers can be, with so many things in their minds." And there he goes again, the sleazeball didn't have concrete evidence to work with so he has been attacking Kyoko's credibility for a while now. All because of her age.

The Luckster understood that the job of a lawyer was to defend his client but this was too scummy. He wanted to stand and scream some powerful phrase, like 'No, that's wrong', while pointing at his dumb face, but he couldn't. Makoto came here to see Kyoko in secret and didn't want to distract her at such an important moment.

"The dossier of the investigation has already been presented to the Court along with a list of all the clues found in the scene of the crime. We also have logs of all the declarations the witnesses gave us in case you want to review them." Not even once during her speech did Kyoko spare a glance to the man. Her speech was methodic and professional. Trained under the fires of many questionings like these.

Makoto silently fist-bumped the air, that was his girl. Well, he wanted that but they weren't at that point yet...

"Tsk..." The lawyer did little to hide his feelings toward the girl on the stand. Deciding to change targets, the man turned to the jury while fixing his red tie. "Ladies and Gentlemen, are we going to listen to the words of a kid regarding such a serious manner? The life of a man is at stake and I don't care how 'Ultimate' Miss Kirigiri is, I-"

"Mr. Lawyer..." The room froze. This was the first time Kyoko directly spoke to the man, she didn't bother to learn his name. It wasn't important. "Are your parents lawyers too?"

"W-what?" The sight of those two icy purple eyes unsettled the man greatly but he managed to recover a spec of dignity. "I'm not obligated to answer, the one doing the questions is me."

The courtroom kept silent.

The lawyer's eyes went to the judge, a bald old man with a long grey beard, but he seemed amused at the development and joined in the silence.

Under the undying gaze of those purple orbs, the man was forced to respond. "N-no, they are not..."

Kyoko let out a small hum of acknowledgment. "What about our grandparents? Were they lawyers?"

It took another minute of deafening silence but he gave the same answer.

"As you know, I'm a Kirigiri and a detective. My father was a detective, my grandfather was a detective, my great grandmother was a detective. I could keep at it but a few more minutes but everyone here understands my point. I'm the latest member of the Kirigiri family; generations of the greatest detectives back up my words and their blood runs through my veins. Now, Mr. Lawyer..."

Not even once did Kyoko raise her voice but the next words carried unfathomable weight.

"What do _you_ have?"

For the third time, silence took everyone's voice hostage. No one spoke, no one moved or even breathed.

The victim of such verbal barrage was now looking at the ground, unmoving, and head low. Only after what felt like an eternity did the shadow of a man dragged himself to his seat in utter silence.

"It would seem there are no more questions, your Honor."

_**/-/** _

The procedures were done quite fast and it wasn't a surprise for anyone that the accused was condemned guilty of all charges. It was another success added to the list of the Kirigiris, and yet, Kyoko was brooding alone and mentally admonishing herself.

_"Such lack of discipline, can't believe I made such a shameful show like some angry child. And to make things worse, he saw it all..."_

The detective took one second to recognize the Luckster sitting with the public at the benches. How could she not when his only attempt at disguising himself was to pull up his hood? Kyoko would have felt insulted if he didn't look so darn cute. However, his sudden presence in the courtroom didn't shake the girl, it actually motivated her. Kyoko wanted to show Makoto how amazing and composed she could be.

 _"Instead, he saw me at my worst, all because of that damn lawyer. What would Makoto think now? That I'm prone to outburst and an emotional bomb, no doubt."_ Purple eyes located said boy walking down the hallway and towards her, a strange look on his face and ahoge bouncing with each step. She knew the boy was going to have a field day mocking her lack of self-restraint, and after a mental sigh, Kyoko was ready for whatever Makoto would say.

His hazel eyes stared at her face for a second, then he spoke. "Please, go on a date with me."

Her brain screeched to a halt, she wasn't expecting that! Did he just confess to her? He did, didn't he? What else asking for a date could mean?

Kyoko's mind was working out what to say in a very calm and logical manner. _"Yes. Yes! Open your mouth and say yes, dammit!"_

Big surprise, the cool and collected detective had a huge crush on him, she tried to rationalize those feelings but all the reasons she came with were worthy of a lovey-dovey teenager.

'I bet his hands are soft.'

'Want to kiss him.'

'Would he get mad if I let my bare fingers run through his fluffy hair?'

'Still want to kiss him.'

And so on, she hated that part of her but not the way her heart was beating so fast at the moment.

Gathering all her courage, Kyoko parted her lips to agree to the date. "What brought this on?" But instead, she decides to put her foot in her mouth and scream internally. _"You are supposed to be smart! Why are you so dumb?"_

Makoto shifted his weight from leg to leg, buying time to gather his words before speaking. "When I saw you in there sticking it to that lawyer, I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing you are. So confident in yourself and your abilities but not in an arrogant way, such unwavering resolve... I-I think you were so cool!"

 _"He... thought I was cool?"_ The gears in Kyoko's mind felt sluggish like they were covered in mud after the sudden revelation. She couldn't even figure why her face felt so hot at the moment.

Makoto took her silence as an opportunity to keep pouring his heart out. "I want to demonstrate to you that I can be like that too, even if I don't look like it. That's why I want to go on a date with you... S-so, if you would say yes..."

The longer Kyoko was silent, the more unsure Makoto was about the whole thing, shifting in place and clenching his fist from time to time. Maybe that's why Kyoko took them in their hands, her gentle smile radiating happiness.

"I already knew all of that, and I would love to go on a date with you."

Makoto blinked once, then twice and his smile matched her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let you know, I don't have anything against lawyers. The one here was just a douche.


	7. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we reach the end of the Naegiri week. It was a trip and I won't lie to you guys, these chapters have been written daily because I'm an idiot.
> 
> But I have lots of fun participating and getting to read great stories of many talented writers, like Moiloru, WiiFan2009, muk854, LyricalWandering, and many more!
> 
> The prompt for this story is: Festival

Hope's Peak Sporting Festival was closer to a national holiday rather than a school event. Most of Japan observed with great attention the advances the institution made regarding its investigation of talent, so any chance to see the Ultimates brandishing their talents to the public was a pretty big deal.

The sports festival was more focused on the physical talents than other events but every Ultimate was allowed to participate, and the doors of the academy were open to the families of the students and the regular public. Maybe to attract new sponsors or to demonstrate that the Ultimates were above the common folk.

None of those things mattered to the short student pouting under a tree with a bandage around his ankle. Makoto wasn't the most athletic student but even he was looking forward to participating in the festival, so for him to be out after a single event was a bucket of cold water tossed on the flame that was his optimism.

How could his shoe become undone and make him trip just when it was his turn at the relay race? At least Mukuro grabbed the baton before Makoto literally ate dirt. He did his part but it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

He did his job, and it isn't like the lucky student was a powerhouse like Sakura or Hina, but sitting down while everyone else did their best didn't sit well with him. Then again, a few minutes ago Makoto saw Sakura and Nekomaru create a shockwave by clashing in a cavalry battle, so maybe he got off easy. And besides, not being covered with sweat and out of breath was pretty nice! Makoto took a sip of his water bottle as the next event was taking place.

Treasure Hunt wasn't the most intense activity but it gave the onlookers and students a chance to relax a bit and interact. Makoto let out a chuckle when he saw Mondo screaming at a bunch of people to give him whatever his card had. Then he crossed looks with Kyoko.

The detective's purple eyes gazed at him with an intensity that made the boy squirm, only stopping when she looked at the card in her hand and back at him. After nodding to herself, Kyoko made a beeline to the boy.

The action made Makoto much more nervous, maybe because of the intensity in her eyes, maybe because of how good she looked in sports gear. That white shirt somehow looked stylish when she wore it and the way those blue bloomers hugged her form...

Makoto sprayed his face with water just as Kyoko arrived. "H-hey! Can I help you with anything?"

"Funny you ask." A faint smile graced her face and Makoto found himself blushing once again. "I need you to accompany me."

Makoto understood that Kyoko's card must ask for someone similar to himself. The boy stood, happy to help the detective, or he tried before pain bit him in the ankle and he had to sit again, a pained hiss leaving his mouth.

"S-sorry, I guess you have to find someone else..."

"I'm afraid not, each lost second could mean the difference between victory and defeat." Kyoko was quite serious about winning, which made the boy suspicious. She didn't try that hard at the other events. "Now try not to move too much, please."

"What do y-Woah!"

Makoto always knew the detective was stronger than she looked at first glance, but he never expected she could lift him up bridal style and start running with little to no effort. His mind slowly processed the situation and once it did, Makoto's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

His hands went up to cover the clear shame on his face but he could do little to block out the whistles and laughs of the audience. Makoto also couldn't see how pleased Kyoko was with herself. They reached the judge's table in a minute, but for the boy, it lasted an eternity.

"Good work, may I see your card?" Chisa Yukizome sat cross-legged behind a portable table, the knowing smile on her lips giving Makoto a bad feeling. Without a word, Kyoko handed the card and the Ultimate Housekeeper's eyes went to the card and the boy before nodding, just like Kyoko did before. "Congratulations, you are the first one!"

Makoto swore he saw a glint of satisfaction cross her eyes for a second, but, after blinking, Kyoko had her usual expression. The girl carried the hurt boy to a chair, ignoring all the complaints and pleads of said boy to be put down.

"You okay? Sorry if it was too sudden." Makoto didn't believe she was sorry but accepted the apology anyway, face still cherry red. "Thank you, it seems the next event is starting. Wish me luck."

And with that she was gone, leaving the Luckster to calm down but the worm of curiosity was gnawing at his mind. What did that card say?

"Chisa-sensei." The injured boy reached for the teacher who was passing close and managed to catch her attention. "If I may ask? Could you show me Kyoko's card, please?"

The teacher adopted a thinking pose, arms crossed and closed eyes, before speaking. "Hm~ It's not against the rules so it shouldn't hurt."

The woman procured said card from one of her apron's pockets before handed it to the boy, why was she carrying it? Hazel eyes went wide at what they saw. "Huh? 'Something small and cute'?"

If Makoto understood correctly, Kyoko choose him because she thought of him as... Makoto's blush went from a small bonfire to a ragging wildfire so fast that if the boy wasn't sitting he would be on the floor.

"That girl has a good eye if I can say so myself." Chisa was proud, for some reason.

"W-wait a minute! T-this isn't... it says something not someone, I'm a one, not a thing!" Makoto was doing his best searching for excuses why Kyoko couldn't found him cute, for reasons not even he understood.

"You raise a good point, but there is a reason why I choose to overlook such technicality."

"W-which is?"

Chisa closed her eyes once more just to open them in a dramatic way as she raised a clenched fist in front of her chest. "I ship it!"

"What kind of teacher are you!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the Naegiri week is done.
> 
> I wrote each of these chapters back to back and only a day before the week started, a very poor choice. I never had written so much in such a short time but it was great to publish daily... don't expect that to last.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my contributions and in case you are a follower of my stories, my main one, Strange Lovers will be updated next.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
